AE-Limitless Nexus War
|force2 = Limitless Nexus ---- Minor Involvement * Kaskus |commander1 = Revolutionary Rebel |commander2 = Methrage |strength1 = |strength2 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = During the course of the war, Riot Society rebranded as Lavender Town.}} }} The AE-Limitless Nexus War began on August 19, 2014, when Limitless Nexus leader Methrage was attacked by forces of the Alternian Empire. While AE issued no DoW, In response, Revolutionary Rebel of AE announced a , in which he confirmed AE's casus belli as "a combination of boredom and mounting irritation with bad posting". He also listed peace terms for Limited Nexus: *Methrage agrees not to make any new OWF topics or blog posts for the rest of the month *Limited Nexus agrees to an overarching white peace *Methrage drinks a six-pack of faygo In addition, Revolutionary Rebel also agreed to recognize Limited Nexus as an alliance if Methrage would make a CN blog of himself reading a webcomic. The War Expands Kashmir forces entered the war not necessarily in support of AE, but as part of a long-standing grudge against Limitless Nexus and Stonewall 14 stemming from the Whistlin' Dixie War of two months prior. Riot Society entered the fray in support of Los Pollos Hermanos, who were previously engaged in battle with Limitless Nexus. The OWF was rampant with acrimony and ham-handed tries at OWF diplomacy from all parties, including several attempts at brokering peace, all of which were rejected at varying times by the parties involved. The Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism became involved to a minor extent on August 28, announcing in a thread entitled that "We can probably find a formal CB, but Methrage's alliance does not count as a valid, real one according to longstanding GOONS policy." They further declared that they were opening Limitless Nexus up to "permanent raiding for all GOONS members.". This edict lasted approximately five ours, when it was , apparently due to the influence of Kaskus and other "apparently secret treaty chains that in some way benefit Methrage, despite his assiduous avoidance of posting about them on the OWF or the Wiki," of Limited Nexus. 22 wars were declared between GOONs and Limited Nexus, only 5 of which were by GOONs. It was agreed that hostilities beween GOONs and Limitless Nexus would end on September 5, 2014. The Collapse of the Alternian Empire The Alternian Empire, already hard-pressed in battle as they were out-wondered by the forces of Limitless Nexus, were further beleaguered as two Kaskus nations entered against them on August 25 and 26th. On September 1, Revolutionary Rebel although emphasized that it had been his plan all along. Revolutionary Rebel, after disbanding AE, fled to Lavender Town under Franz Ferdinand's protection. The remaining members were summarily left on the NONE (alliance), which became known as among the alliances of Non Grata, Sengoku, Doom Squad and Reavers since a large and unsuspecting group of nations were left without protection. The Collapse of the Alternian Empire After the September 5 ceasefire, both Limited Nexus and GOONs engaged in clashes which led to a flare-up in hostilities. By September 24, there were 43 active wars being fought between the two alliances. Related Links * * * * * * *